Chaud froid
by Ryugan Yuhi
Summary: Après la Guerre d'hiver, Grimmjow, qui a aidé Soul Society, est épargné, mais également placé sous la garde de Soi Fon dans les cachots de la deuxième division. Chaque semaine, la capitaine lui rend visite.
1. prologue

-Grimmjow Jaggerjack, la chambre des 46 a pris sa décision

La chambre des 46. Enfin renouvelée. Et qui rendait sa première décision. Ça méritait le suspense. Le président décida donc de ménager un peu son effet. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment du goût de l'ancien espada.

-Accouche, le vieux. Commanda-t-il.

Trois années de détention dans les geôles de Soul Society ne l'avait pas dotée de deux sous de manière.

-Ne soyez pas insolent envers le président ! S'insurgea un autre membre.

-Ouais, ouais… répondit d'un air profondément blasé l'arrancar, en regardant ostensiblement dans une autre direction.

Son interlocuteur s'apprêta à répliquer, mais le président leva une main apaisante. Grimmjow reporta son attention sur lui.

-Au regard des services que vous avez rendu à Soul society durant la guerre du Hôgyoku, nous allons passer l'éponge sur vos crimes antérieurs, et vous éviter l'exécution. Néanmoins, vous serez retenu dans les douves souterraines de détention spéciale.

-C'est quoi, c'truc ?

-Vous comprendrez quand vous y serez. Le capitaine Soi Fon de la deuxième division vous y conduira.

A ce moment, une femme petite, très mince, respirant l'agilité et la roideur à la fois, rentra. La mise en scène était bien réglée.

-Soi Fon taichô, nous vous le confions.

-Hai. Prononça-t-elle.

Sa voix était sèche, constata Grimmjow. Dommage qu'elle soit si coincée, elle était plutôt pas mal dans son genre.

-Suivez moi. Lui ordonna-t-elle.

Il lui dédicaça son plus beau sourire, ironique et carnassier tout ensemble, et dit :

-Avec le plus grand plaisir.

Elle fronça les narines devant la vulgarité du ton.

Dehors, l'air était frais. Normal, il faisait nuit. Tout avait été calculé pour que le transfert se passe de manière à ce qu'il y ait le moins de risque d'être vu.

Néanmoins, Grimmjow sentait les reiatsus des mecs des services spéciaux qui s'obstinaient à vouloir passer totalement inaperçus s'agiter autour d'eux, patrouillant pour parer à toute possibilité. Ça le fit rire. Soi Fon lui demanda pourquoi.

-Comme ça, répondit-il avec le même sourire effrayant.

Ils sortirent du quartier et s'engagèrent dans les rues désertées.

Aucune autre parole ne fut prononcée jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent.

Les gardes s'écartèrent respectueusement, et Soi Fon leur chuchota quelques ordres. Puis elle s'engagea dans les escaliers, précédée par Grimmjow.

Arrivé en bas, l'ancien arrancar vit qu'il se trouvait dans une pièce commune. Ça et là erraient des humains à l'air perdus. Il sentit Soi Fon derrière lui, et se retourna pour lui demander ce que c'était que ce putain de merdier, mais le visage fermé de la capitaine l'en dissuada. Elle lui indiqua le couloir à prendre, où elle le suivit. Au fond se trouvait une cellule, dans les barreau était fait en pierre de Sekki. Elle l'enferma dedans.


	2. Problème déontologique

Allongé sur la planche de bois dur qui lui servait de lit, l'ancien numéro six s'ennuyait ferme

Allongé sur la planche de bois dur qui lui servait de lit, l'ancien numéro six s'ennuyait ferme. Deux semaines qu'il était enfermé ici. Il partait du principe que ça valait mieux que d'être crevé, mais tout de même, qu'est ce que ça pouvait être chiant ! Il connaissait désormais par cœur les fissures du plafond, et n'avait vraiment plus aucune occupation.

Il tiqua en sentant soudain le reiatsu de la femme qui l'avait amené ici. Bientôt, elle apparut.

Soi Fon sortit de son kimono un trousseau de clé, en choisit une, et ouvrit la porte pour pénétrer dans la cellule.

-Vous allez être mis à contribution durant des missions dans le Hueco Mundo. Annonça-t-elle froidement.

-M'en s'rais pas douté, tiens. Répondit-il nonchalamment sans détacher son regard du plafond.

Après un instant sans un mot, il demanda en se tournant enfin vers elle et en appuyant sa tête dans sa main :

-Au fait, c'est quoi, ces douves souterraines de détention spéciale ? J'aimerais bien savoir dans quoi je suis retenu.

-C'est l'endroit où sont enfermés tous les dangers potentiels pour la Soul Society.

-Des gens qu'ont rien fait, mais qui pourraient, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Okay. Donc, la présomption d'innocence, ça doit pas être votre truc non plus ?

-Ne nous juge pas, arrancar ! Nous avons nos raisons.

Il ne parut pas convaincu.

-Mouais. N'empêche, j'ai beau être un arrancar sanguinaire, nous, on a jamais enfermé personne sur le danger qu'il pourrait éventuellement représenter.

Ne sachant que répondre, le capitaine serra les poings et quitta la cellule à pas furieux.

Les lèvres de l'ancien numéro six s'étirèrent dans un sourire cruel.

« Un point pour moi. »


	3. Dette

Grimmjow pensait que sa petite remarque lui aurait valu l'isolement complet, et il se trompa

Grimmjow pensait que sa petite remarque lui aurait valu l'isolement complet, mais il se trompa. Une semaine plus tard, Soi Fon était de retour.

-Pourquoi avoir retourné votre veste ? demanda la capitaine de but en blanc.

Tout d'un coup, il fut sérieux.

-Pour payer mes dettes. Je paye toujours mes dettes.

-Et quelle dette aviez vous qui vous obligeait envers nous ?

En un autre moment, le langage un peu précieux l'aurait fait marrer, mais là, son visage se tordit dans une grimace de colère qui exposa une fois encore ses dents.

-Cet enfoiré de Kurosaki m'a sauvé la vie, et je pouvais pas le supporter. Voilà.

Ils y eut un silence, puis il ajouta ironiquement en fixant ses mains liées par des menottes inhibant son reiatsu :

-Mais on dirait que ça aussi m'a sauvé la vie.

-La Soul society aussi paie ses dettes. Lança Soi Fon en quittant la cellule.

Grimmjow eut un sourire sarcastique qui resta accroché cinq minutes sur son visage.

« Tu parles. » pensa-t-il.


	4. peur

_Disclaimer (en retard, je vous l'accorde) : Je ne suis pas Tite Kubo, donc à vous de tirer les conclusions sur mon droit sur les personnage de Bleach._

* * *

-Tu viens me tenir compagnie pour mon repas ? demanda ironiquement l'arrancar.

Soi Fon ne daigna pas répondre.

Dans ce duel des personnalités, le préposé aux repas ne savait trop sur quel pied danser. Il déposa rapidement le plateau, et s'enfuit promptement.

Grimmjow se leva, prit son déjeuner, et se réinstalla sur son « lit ». Il commença à manger

Soi Fon le regardait toujours.

Il avait à peu près avalé la moitié de son repas, quand il demanda :

-Au fait, dis moi, tu n'as pas peur ?

-Peur de quoi ?

-Que je t'attaque, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

-Tu sais où tu te trouves. Si tu faisais ça, non seulement tu échouerais, mais en plus tu serais très rapidement mort.

Oui, elle avait réduit la distance en passant au tutoiement.

-On voit que tu n'es pas une bête.

-Toi non plus. Fit-elle remarquer.

Il sourit. Elle ne le considérait pas comme un animal.

Mais il avait envie de jouer.

D'un geste si vif que Soi Fon ne le vit pas, il se précipita sur elle, renversant son repas, et mit ses dents sur sa gorge, un sourire dément suspendu au visage.

Il y eut un instant d'immobilité où le capitaine resta sans réaction. Il le mit à profit pour passer sa langue pointue sur la peau de son cou.

Ce contact la réveilla, et d'un revers du poing, elle l'envoya l'arrancar rouler contre le mur. Il se redressa en position assise, adossé à la paroi, les babines toujours retroussées, les dents toujours découvertes.

Soi Fon trembla de dégoût et de rage devant son expression. Elle quitta la cellule à grandes enjambées.

Le rire fou de Grimmjow emplit alors l'air, la poursuivant dans le couloir. Elle courut jusqu'à se retrouver dans les escaliers, qu'elle trouva pour le première fois rassurants.

Puis elle se massa distraitement la gorge à l'endroit où l'arrancar l'avait léchée. Ce mot la fit rougir. Elle se promit que la prochaine fois, elle serait plus forte.

De son côté, Grimmjow n'en pouvait plus de rire. Cette shinigami était décidément très distrayante.


	5. sentiments

Cette fois ci, le chef des services spéciaux se tenait sur ses gardes. Hors de question qu'elle se fasse avoir comme l'autre jour.

-Dis moi, est ce que les arrancars ont des sentiments ?

La question avait été posée avec une froideur affectée, mais Grimmjow ne s'en aperçut pas.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui faisait, là ? C'était tout ce qui comptait.

-Oui. Répondit-il en toute sincérité. Par exemple, je déteste Kurosaki.

Soi Fon soupira, comme exaspérée par une réponse hors sujet.

-Et, vous êtes incapables d'avoir de sentiments plus positifs que la haine ?

-Comme quoi ? demanda-t-il, énervé par ces questions tout de même légèrement insultantes.

-Je n'en sais rien, moi… Par exemple, euh… est-ce que tu aimes quelqu'un ?

Cette fois, la froideur avait quitté la voix, qui semblait s'empêtrer dans des habits trop grands pour elle.

Grimmjow se marra intérieurement. Alors elle était en réalité ce genre de femme ? Pas différente des autres, en fait.

Quoique, si. Les autres en parlaient entre elles, « entre filles ! kya ! », comme elles disaient. Néanmoins, elles n'allaient jamais sonder elle-même le principal concerné.

Le capitaine avait un comportement exactement inverse. Et ça l'amusait. Il allait la pousser à bout.

-Oui, j'aime quelqu'un.

-Qui donc ? interrogea-t-elle.

Elle essayait de prendre un ton détaché, mais la rougeur sur ses joues ne cessait de la contredire.

-Moi. Déclara-t-il.

Elle parut un peu déçue.

-Personne d'autre ?

A ce moment, il prit l'air embarrassé, et dit :

-Si.

Tout d'un coup, elle perdit sa réserve.

-Qui ? qui ? Puis, voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Dis le moi !

Il avait gagné. Il l'avait amenée à se dévoiler.

-Toi. Prononça-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Aussitôt, elle prit une teinte rose pivoine.

-Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ?

Le ton de la question souhaitait une réponse négative.

-Ouais, exact, j'me fous de toi.

D'un joli rose, le visage du capitaine passa au blanc rageux. Elle sortit en claquant la porte tandis que l'arrancar éclatait une nouvelle fois de rire.

Elle se jura de prendre sa revanche.


	6. en silence

Soi Fon rentra dans la cellule.

Grimmjow sourit en détournant son regard du plafond.

Elle se dirigea vers lui.

Il perdit son sourire. Il était interloqué. Jamais elle ne s'était approchée si près.

Elle se pencha sur lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le cerveau de l'arrancar se mit en veille. Il resta là, complètement mou sous ce contact. Puis il sentit la caresse d'une langue. Il entrouvrit la bouche pour la laisser rentrer, et s'apprêta à pénétrer celle de sa geôlière avec la sienne.

A ce moment, elle rompit le baiser, le laissant figé. Elle eut un sourire triomphant, puis quitta la cellule d'une démarche fière.

Le visage harmonieux de l'arrancar se durcit, furieux qu'il était contre lui-même de s'être laissé avoir.

Puis il éclata de rire. Décidément, cette femme n'avait pas fini de le surprendre !


	7. moins Silencieusement

_disclaimer : Personne ne m'appartient._

_Réponse au rivious : yue.kizu, Lookout, Tsunade-full, ringo-chiii : content que ça vous plaise._

_Nanamy : Je ne dirais pas du jour au lendemain, mais bon, c'est vrai que je disposais dans ma tête d'information que j'ai oublié de donner clairement à chaque chapitre : il se voient maximum une fois par semaine. En outre, je ne dirais pas que Soi Fon est amoureuse de Grimmjow. Non, je dirais plutôt sous le charme. Enfin, comme le dit Kant, le respect est ce qui tempère le plus l'amour. Je crois personnellement que jamais elle ne se permettrait de tomber amoureuse de Yoruichi. _

En entrant dans la cellule, cette semaine, Soi Fon sentit que quelque chose était différent. Grimmjow, paisible, regardait le plafond.

Quand elle referma la grille, il se tourna vers elle, et la regarda gravement. Puis il se leva, et se dirigea vers elle.

Il s'arrêta juste en face de sa geôlière. De plus en plus troublé, elle leva les yeux sur son visage. C'est alors qu'il saisit le sien entre ses deux mains. Les yeux de Soi Fon s'agrandirent démesurément quand elle sentit le chaste contact des lèvres de son prisonnier et des siennes.

Elle resta figée, tandis que lui n'essayait pas d'aller plus loin.

Il rompit finalement le baiser, et la regarda encore un peu de son air grave. Puis il n'y tint plus.

Un sourire de fauve déforma ses lèvres, et il rugit son énorme rire.

-Me dis quand même pas que t'y a cru ?!

Alors seulement elle reprit ses esprits. Elle le frappa d'un puissant coup de poing au plexus qui l'envoya contre le mur. Il s'effondra contre le mur, et elle le regarda reprendre sa respiration.

Toutefois, malgré ses halètements, elle pouvait voir son sourire de chat cruel.

Quelques larmes perlèrent à ses yeux qui firent perdre son sourire à l'arrancar.

Elle sortit de la cellule, et regagna rapidement la surface. Et contrairement à d'habitude, le rire de Grimmjow ne l'accompagnait pas.


End file.
